What If
by agent-oli
Summary: We have been best friends for 8 years. I have waited long enough and I have to tell you now because the pain of not having you is worse than the pain of being rejected. I know it's cliched, Alyssa Brie Jefferson, but I am in love with you.
1. Who am I?

Hello there you guys and gals. Me? I am the boys' girl, girls' girl, girl about town. Sounded like I am a bitchy, sneaky, meano right? Well that's YOURS to deal with. The name's Alyssa Brie Jefferson and unless you know me pretty well, I forbid you to shorten it. If you do, I am not gonna hesitate to hex you into oblivion. Get?  
You see I am a witch. Muggleborn, that is. But never ever ever call me a Mudblood or my friends will get you.  
[ Author: There there don't scare them away Aly. What's got your wand in a knot? *grumbles* Fine I will introduce you. You can go back to your sleep *stomps her feet and leaves* ]  
Name : Alyssa Brie Jefferson  
Date of Birth : 23rd July  
School : Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
House : Gryffindor  
Blood type : Muggleborn  
Animagus : Fox  
Quidditch position : Keeper  
OWLS received : 9  
Hair : Wavy, dark brown with navy blue highlights, falls few inches below shoulder  
Eyes : Greyish blue  
Skin color : Slightly tanned  
Height : 5' 10''  
Best friend : Sirius Black  
Relationship status : Single


	2. Prologue : We are going to be friends

"There you go. Your freak show would be waiting on the other side", Mrs. Jefferson said angrily and pushed her daughter through the pillar separating platform 9 and 10 before turning around and leaving with her husband.  
Alyssa scowled and looked up. The platform 9¾ was crowded to a point that there was hardly any place to move. She never knew there were so many wizards and witches in London, let alone in the world.  
Alyssa pushed through the crowd as she took in the surreal atmosphere. On one side the red hooting Hogwarts Express stood. On the platform, parents and families were waving their children goodbye. Alyssa felt a deep pit in her stomach and jealousy surged through her. Why couldn't her parents accept her the way she was? Then again they never wanted her. It was always her brother who got more attention. She shook her head and convinced herself that she was special. More special than anyone her family will ever know or come across. Sighing she handed her trolley to the porter and entered the train hoping to find an empty compartment. She found one easily, as the most students were still busy with the farewells, and sat down wondering if she will meet Sirius on the train. She felt lucky to go to Hogwarts. Her grandfather had left her a rather large inheritance and it was this money that had helped her to buy her school supplies and other such things. She was shaken from her thoughts by a female voice.  
"Excuse me! Do you mind if we sit here?" a young girl of her age asked. She had dark red hair and green eyes. Alyssa nodded. The girl and a scrawny oily-haired boy of her age entered the compartment and sat on the opposite seats.  
"Hi I'm Lily Evans and this is my friend. His name is Severus Snape", the girl chirped happily. Alyssa snorted at the boy's name but shook their hands smiling.  
"I am Alyssa. Alyssa Brie Jefferson", she replied and looked out of the window, wishing Sirius would be there already.  
"You are starting this year, right?" Lily asked as Alyssa nodded in reply.  
"We are too", Snape said. Suddenly the train started hooting and almost simultaneously the compartment door slid open.  
"Alyssa?" one of the four boys who had tumbled in, asked. Alyssa turned around and recognizing him jumped up and hugged him, "Sirius! How are you?"  
"Stop stop! You will kill me idiot!" he replied laughing. Three other boys who had entered the compartment filled up the remaining seats. One was almost as tall as Sirius and wore glasses. He had dark black hair which stuck up everywhere. Another one looked slightly timid. He was tall, blonde with blue eyes and had a few scars across his face. The third boy was shorter, chubbier and had brown hair.  
"Who are they?" Sirius and Alyssa asked each other at the same time. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. The others changed awkward glances.  
"Sorry, this is Lily Evans and Severus Snape. I just met them on the train. Oh and my name is Alyssa Brie Jefferson", Alyssa introduced them and herself to the boys who stifled a laugh at Snape's name.  
"Snivellous", Sirius whispered into Aly's ear making her giggle.  
"These three", Sirius said pointing at the boys, "are James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. We met up on the platform. And I am Sirius Black by the way." Evans and Snape acknowledged it with a slight nod.  
"What took you so long?" Alyssa asked.  
"Mother" replied Sirius, Alyssa rolled her eyes. If anyone was a devil incarnate it surely was Cressida Black. Alyssa had met her once and did not like her at all. Then again her own mother was in no way pleasant herself.  
"I really hope I get into Gryffindor", Lupin said breaking the silence.  
"My whole family is in Slytherin." Sirius responded.  
James added, "And I thought you were okay".  
"Well who knows? Maybe I will break the tradition", Sirius replied jovially.  
James said," Yeah, well Gryffindor is the best."  
"Yeah if you would rather be brawny than brainy", Severus replied.  
"Oh so were are you headed? Seeing that you are neither" Sirius asked chuckling and high-fived James.  
"Snivellous", James remarked.  
"Don't", Lily glared at him.  
"Aww ickle Snivvy-kins needs 'girls' to save him", Sirius said.  
"Come on Sev", she said as she tugged him up.  
Lily looked at them threateningly and after glaring one last time the duo left slamming the compartment door shut.  
"Wow that was something" Alyssa remarked as the train trudged one, "I think we will be good friends."  
"Sure", James said and they fist-bumped.  
[chapter is a bit short 'cause i wrote the previous one and this one as one chapter and then it seemed weird so i changed it :p]


	3. Count on me

6 years later

Alyssa sat up on her bed wondering when the phone will ring. She was anxious lest her devil-ish parents get to know that her friend was calling home.  
She folded her dry clothes neatly and placed them in the wardrobe. Her mother was a cleanliness freak and the least bit of disorder got her screaming. Her room was plastered with photos of her friends which her mother, thankfully, was unable to remove. There was one with all the Marauders and Fabian, Gideon, Marlene, and Lily – it was simply the biggest one that occupied a lot of the wall opposite the four poster bed. One photo had just the five Marauders- Sirius, James, Remus, Peter and Alyssa herself, one taken in the girls' dorm with Lily, Marlene, Mary and Alice her dorm-mates. There was one with the Prewett twins, several with her best friend Sirius, some with her girlfriends, some with James and Remus, some taken by the Black Lake, one even with Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Professor Minerva McGonagall (James came up with the idea after they had been sent to the principal by McGonagall), some at the cafés in Hogsmeade, some merely lounging – overall a very homely atmosphere. Alyssa recollected the fond memories that were intertwined with each of the photo.  
The telephone rang from the hall downstairs. Aly skidded down and picked up the receiver, "Hello!'  
"Alyssa?" The voice on the other end asked.  
"Sirius! Hey! I thought you'd never call." She said  
"Are you insane or do you think I am stupid? ' Course I did not forget! I don't want to be murdered do I?" Sirius responded.  
"Hey I am not THAT awful."  
"Yes you are. Anyway listen something important has come up. Like a really really big thing."  
"What, you fell for a girl?"  
"As if that's ever gonna happen. Just be serious for a moment okay?"  
"Well I-"  
"Screw it! I hate my name. Just shut up and hear me out."  
"Okay sure carry on."  
"Thank you now, don't freak out and urm don't react crazily and please don't panic. I would also appreciate if you don't kill me okay? I am like calling from a payphone. And I kinda, kinda ran away from home."  
"You what! Holy shit you're joking aren't you?" Alyssa asked the decibel of her voice rising.  
"Uh not really…"  
"Are you out of your effing mind Sirius! What were you thinking? God how much more irresponsible could you get? Darn Siri what will we do now? You couldn't tell me before this GENIUS idea popped in your mind? I -"  
"Calm down Aly I just left home, I didn't get arrested or whatever."  
"It's just as thoughtless."  
"Oh shoot hold on a sec I need to insert the coin… oh these Muggle stuff I will never get- yeah I am done speak now."  
"Look firstly I hope you've got everything in the trunks and all haven't you?"  
"I am not that dumb."  
"Well that's something new."  
"What me not being dumb?"  
"Yes retard."  
"Whatever, shit-head."  
"I will let that pass in this dire state. You remember where my house is, don't you?"  
"Yeah I do. Creighton isn't it?"  
"Yes. Good, catch a Muggle bus and come over here, you have some Muggle money on you I hope?"  
"Yeah you got me some last year for emergencies. Gosh did you predict this will happen?"  
"Well I am not Trelawney but you are irrational so something like this was bound to happen."  
"Did you just call me a madman?"  
"Will you shut up? Where exactly are you right now?"  
"The signs say Bloomingdale. What are you planning? Your parents will hang both of us…"  
"Just trust me for a sec. Listen it will take you around half an hour to reach my home. We will talk once you are here."  
"Fine trusting you. See you later. Thanks love ya."  
"Anything anytime for my best friend."  
"Ooh I am flattered."  
"Cut the crap. Bye"  
Alyssa put down the receiver, annoyed. He could atleast have told me earlier, that idiot, she thought.  
Running upstairs, she grabbed some Floo powder. "Potter's household, Godric's Hollow", she said.  
Soon she was climbing out of the Potter's fireplace. Mrs. Potter greeted her, "Hello Alyssa, how have you been?"  
"Oh I've been great. Is James around?" she replied.  
Simultaneously James entered through the front door with his father, laughing over a something. On spotting her he ran over and hugged her.  
"Oww! Enough." Alyssa said freeing herself, "Look there's important things to discuss."  
James asked, "Privately?"  
"No. I need all of you here" Alyssa said.  
"Anything serious?" Mr. Potter asked, concerned.  
"Yes", Alyssa said, "It's actually about him. Padfoot seriously left home."  
"What! Of course he didn't!" Prongs said, surprised.  
"Where is he?" Prong's father asked.  
"Is he okay?" Mrs. Potter asked anxiously. Sirius was almost a son to them.  
"I'm dead serious. Oh screw it." Alyssa said as she began telling them all that happened over the phone call. "So I wanted to clear with you if it won't be too much trouble if he stayed here. I mean he is not a calm and quiet person, more of a brat. "  
"I am surprised you are even asking of course he can stay." Mr. Potter said jovially. "As I always tell you kids, the more the merrier."  
Mrs. Potter nodded her assent, "And Alyssa dear if you want you can join us here as well. Maybe you wouldn't want us to know, but we do know you have a tough time at home. So please don't hesitate to come over when you want to. You can just come with Sirius today. Of course only if you want to."  
Alyssa felt tears brimming in her eyes, her cheeks burnt. She held back the tears and smiled at Mrs. Potter, the one true mother figure in her life. "Th- thanks"  
"Anytime sweetheart." Mr. Potter said. "And besides I always wanted a girl."  
Alyssa chuckled and said, "You two are so perfect. Besides Mr. Potter you already have half a girl."  
"I am so not a girl" James retorted.  
"Of course you aren't. It is me who gossips with Mary and Marlene isn't it?" Alyssa asked sarcastically  
"Whatever" James said rolling his eyes. Alyssa smirked and entered the fireplace, returning home.

*************************************************************************

She had fifteen more minutes till Sirius arrived and started dumping everything in her bags. She cleaned up her room, taking everything she had. She felt elated to leave the hell-hole of a home she had been forced into. Gathering her two bags, and a trunk, she went downstairs and walked outside.  
When Sirius finally climbed out of a Muggle bus struggling with his trunk and overnight bag, the sun had began to set in the westerns sky.  
"What are you all dressed up for?" he asked after a bone-crusher of a hug. Alyssa looked down at her outfit – a classy red trench coat with a hood thrown over a white t-shirt and shorts and boots. "Well I am leaving" she stated casually.  
"Home?" Sirius asked.  
"Yes, you duffer."  
"Are you insane?" he asked shaking her friend, "are you doing this for me?"  
She replied, "Well kind of I guess. But also for myself. I will die if I live here for another moment."  
"But where will we go?" he asked.  
"To the Potter's by Floo. I talked to them already, they are fine with it." She replied as she dragged him inside and said, "Now tell me what happened."  
"You spill first" Sirius retorted.  
"Just speak already. Wait let me get you water." She said and went to the kitchen, coming back with a glass of water.  
"Well, you know how much I hate it when anybody starts saying stuff about blood rights. And yesterday night they were discussing how Muggle-borns should be killed and your and Lily's face kept flashing in my mind. And they were talking about punishing half bloods and how they all should be hanged alongside blood traitors. Then Bella started insulting James, Remus, and Lily, you, me, and everyone of my friend. My parents joined in to say how worthless I was and how Regulus was a wonderful son. They said such hateful things about you all that I couldn't bear it and I slapped my father. And then some curses were exchanged. I said something to my mother and another set of curses. That's when she blasted my name of the crest. I was officially disowned and so I took my things and walked straight out in the middle of the night." Sirius ended.  
"Gosh you could have told me sooner", Alyssa said as she squeezed his shoulders. All the disguised happiness in Sirius wore off and frowned sadly.  
"Yeah and then what?" Sirius asked, "Your parents would have beaten you up. A dead best friend is something I don't intend to want."  
Sirius was the only person who knew about the violence in her home, and Sirius was the only person she could absolutely trust. She looked down at her feet as her throat choked up from the tears.  
She pushed them back and asked, "But if they disown you, they won't be supporting your finances?"  
Sirius grinned from ear to ear and said, "That's settled actually. My Uncle Alphard had left me a decent bit of gold. And by decent I mean a lot. So I'm lucky, it will not be too difficult."  
"Ah! Well now tell me your story." Sirius said.  
"Well Siri you know it already. Yesterday they just crossed the limit I could take. They said some really hateful stuff and the hitting got out of the way. So when you told me you were leaving I just made up my mind, to change it all. That's it." She answered.  
He wrapped her in a side-hug and said, "Well no worries anymore. Mrs. Potter is a wonderful woman."  
Aly wiped the falling teardrop and grinned, "But of course. Enough of the mushy stuff. Let's go!"  
"Do you think you should leave a note?" he asked.  
"I don't think they'll care but okay just a small one though", she replied. Soon she had written a short note which said –  
'I am finally leaving. I will stay at a friend's. 'The Potters' house, Godric's Hollow'. If you want to respond send an owl or whatever. Goodbye.'  
"There I am done", she said as she looked down at the parchment.  
"Shall we?" Sirius asked as he took some Floo powder, entered the fireplace with his things and vanished. Alyssa looked around one last time realizing that the next time she would come here, if she ever did, things would not remain the same. She took some Floo powder and yanked her trunk and bags in.  
"Potter household, Godric's Hollow", she said. Looking up, beyond the smoke she found  
herself in the familiar surrounding homely Potter house.  
"Home at last", she muttered to herself.


	4. I'l be there for you

The rest of the summer holidays passed in a blur amidst prank wars, backyard Quidditch matches, and Alyssa's first real birthday party at the Potter household. Alyssa's parents had contacted her just to mention that they had officially disowned her. The news was well received and celebrated by the trio.  
And very soon Alyssa found herself wishing that the holidays were a tad bit longer much to her own surprise. Nevertheless on September 11, they dumped their belongings and packed inside the Potter's Ford Mustang as they drove off to King's Cross.  
Platform 9¾ was as usual crowded. Remus was the first one they met. He was filled in about the vacation by an over enthusiastic Alyssa. Soon they had met the Prewetts, Marlene and Lily (who was being pestered for a date by James) and after some final goodbyes they entered an empty compartment. Alyssa took a seat by the windows and leaned back. Beside her were Sirius, Fabian, and Marlene cosied up with Gideon. On the opposite seat sat James, an irked Peter, Lily and finally a very sleepy Remus. Lily was cowering low trying to hide from James's constant bantering.  
"Prongs mate please", Peter requested and James finally closed his mouth, frowning. Lily mouthed a thank you to Peter.  
Suddenly Remus jerked up looking at his watch and yelled, "Oi Lily! Get up! Prefect duties."  
Lily smacked her head and dragged Remus out of the door.  
'You know there aren't actually any Prefect duties", Alyssa mentioned slyly to James.  
"What do you mean?" he asked. "Oh no, Remus wouldn't betray me?" he said as realization dawned on him.  
"Well as far as I know, it could be a code." Alyssa replied. Seeing James' troubled expression they burst into fits of laughter. James pouted and mouthed 'Not funny'.  
Soon they delved into a conversation about Quidditch except Marlene and Gideon who were too busy kissing.  
The food trolley passed moments after Remus and Lily returned. The seats were covered with gobstoppers, licorice wands, chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, and Bertie Bott's every flavor beans etc.  
Abruptly the door opened and a blonde 6th year peeked in. "There you are", she chirped finding Sirius, "What are you doing here, come on!"  
Alyssa looked up at her and said, "Oh sorry Blaire. But you 'opened' the door it 'closes' the other way."  
"I know what I'm doing", Blaire said snootily.  
Alyssa rolled her eyes, "Let me dumb this for you. Please Leave."  
"Oh and why should I listen to you? And exactly why are you sitting with my boyfriend? Come on Siri."  
"I'm sorry I don't speak bitch."  
"Shove your ugly face somewhere else Alyssa."  
"I can do something for my ugliness Blaire. You on the other hand will remain stupid for eternity." The boys chuckled as Marlene let out a soft giggle.  
"What's so funny? Oh yeah THAT level of ugliness cannot be fixed." Blaire said.  
"I am not wasting my energy." Alyssa replied.  
"Sirius, come on! We'll find an empty compartment", she added with a wink.  
This time Sirius spoke, "She said it. I can't."  
Blaire huffed and slamming the door shut, left sashaying.  
"You sure are something", Peter said. Alyssa pulled her invisible collars up and bowed to an imaginary audience. Fabian wolf whistled laughing.  
"I don't think Black is too pleased." Lily remarked.  
"What are you kidding me? That girl's killing me. She's so full of herself." He retorted.  
"Much like James" Marlene whispered.  
"I heard that", James yelled. Through their familiar chatter and roars of laughter, the Hogwarts Express moved along and finally stopped at the castle grounds.

"Dumbledore's aging", Gideon remarked after they had all settled back from the feast in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
"Well he can't be young forever", Alyssa replied, sinking into her favorite fluffy couch.  
"I was hoping Slughorn would resign. But the guy is still stuck" James said popping an Every Flavor Bean, "Yuck."  
"What flavor?" Mooney asked his eyes still stuck in the pages of his book.  
"Shoe.'  
Everybody groaned in sympathy.  
"Well Slughorn won't leave anytime soon. He loves bossing around the slimy Slyths." Padfoot said. Lily looked up from the Daily Prophet and flicked him.  
"Hey you can't just do that" he said flicking back.  
"Why did you flick her?" Prongs asked angrily and flicked him. Padfoot flicked back and flicking war ensued. Finally Alyssa banged their heads and triumphantly said, "There! Problem solved."  
James rubbed his forehead and whimpered, "That was uncalled for."  
Alyssa snorted,"Be a man, Prongs."  
"I am." He retorted. Alyssa rolled her eyes in disapproval.  
"Fine I don't care", James said, high on drama," nobody loves me. Adieu!" and left for the boy's dorm.  
"I tell you, the guy's crazy", Marlene remarked.  
"No he's not." Lily said, and immediately realizing that she had defended him blushed crimson.  
Gideon pointed at her and said, "You owe me ten, Fab." Fabian groaned in annoyance.  
"Did you guys bet on me?" Lily asked angrily. The twins smiled innocently.  
The common room door flew open and James peeked in, "Did you just defend me Lily-Pad?"  
Lily groaned and they all burst out laughing. "Does it mean you'll date me?" he asked hopefully.  
Alyssa picked up a crumpled parchment and threw it at James who unnecessarily tackled her into a tight embrace.

*************************************************************************

"Alyssa Brie Jefferson, get your lazy bum out of that bed right NOW!" Lily's voice blared in the girls' dorm. Alyssa who was deep in sleep woke up, startled and seeing her groaned and lied down again, "Leave me alone."  
"Don't be so difficult!" Lily said. Tugging at the end of her blanket she finally managed to get her to sit up. "You can't be late for the first day of school."  
"Point noted but not cared about." Alyssa muttered, but finally stood up and went to shower. Lily was already dressed up for the day on a bottle-green skirt, floral shirt and the school robes over it. Alyssa bathed quickly and got into a pair of denims and a yellow t-shirt (that said 'Don't like me? Cool I don't wake up everyday to impress you') and a converse. Tying her dark brown hair in a knot she put on her school robes and walked to the Great Hall grumpily with an enthusiastic Lily by her side.  
Alyssa could feel several yes glued to her – the perks of being popular – and it became clearer when lots of their owners asked her to seat with them. She did what she always did. She politely declined them all and searched for the Marauders in the Gryffindor table.  
The boys were already seated for breakfast. There was space for two between Sirius and Fabian. Alyssa and Lily squeezed in.  
"Did you see Judith Campbell in that grandma thing? She looks ridiculous"Alyssa remarked.  
"Don't know who she's kidding!" Marlene said, pouring cold milk in her cereal. Lily giggled slightly.  
"What?" Alyssa asked looking up. James was throwing flying kisses and making heart signs.  
"Somebody's in l-o-v-e" Mooney said in a sing-song voice. Lily rolled her eyes.  
"Speaking of which, did you see Alice and Frank?" Sirius asked.  
"No why?" Gideon asked.  
"Well those two are finally together." He replied.  
"What no way!" Alyssa exclaimed, amazed. She was surprised as to which of the two shy ones had taken the initiative. Alyssa finished her food and went to the end of the Gryffindor table where the love-birds were seated. "I hear congratulations are in order", she exclaimed. The two blushed crazily. She got into a random conversation with them while the rest finished breakfast. They all had Herbology first thing that day and Aly didn't want to be early for class.  
Herbology was absolutely fun with James, Sirius, Alyssa and the Prewett twins aggravating the plants they were studying which spurted pus around the class and screamed in a high-pitched sound. Luckily Professor Sprout never realized who had caused the mayhem and they escaped detention.  
"Hey Alyssa!" a girl called out as they were walking to the dungeons for Potions, and came up to her. She was a sixth year girl Alyssa could swear she had never seen before.  
"Love those shoes!" she remarked.  
"Gee thanks!" Alyssa replied," Urm, your name?"  
"Emma Roberts, we met at the Halloween feast last year remember?" she said. Alyssa pretended to recollect and replied "Yeah of course! How stupid of me! Thanks Emma, l-o-v-e that skirt."  
Emma laughed like a kid whose dream just came true and replied, "Thanks! It's 'vintage'".  
Alyssa smiled in response and as soon as Emma was out of earshot, said, "How can she wear something THAT hideous. A trashcan won't have it."  
Mooney looked at her surprised and said, "You just praised her, Aly!"  
"Being polite", she replied, "Vintage my ass." Lily chuckled and they walked to the dungeons where Potions classes were held by Horace Slughorn.  
"Late again are we Mr. Black?" the Potions Professor asked, in a condescending tone as they entered the dungeons.  
"Why don't you answer that for yourself, Horace?" Sirius replied jovially, settling down in the last bench in the room.  
"This is the last time I am warning you. You shall address as Professor or Sir, Black." Slughorn said controlling his temper.  
"Well", Alyssa shot back, "you can call him just Black. He doesn't mind." Slughorn glared at her as the classroom stifled a laugh  
"I will not tolerate this in my class", the teacher bellowed.  
"Oh none of US want to tolerate YOU either", James joined. The other sixth-years snorted in approval.  
"Out, now! All three of you! You will do detention for this." Slughorn yelled.  
Sirius stood up and pulling up his robes said, "Cheers mate! Now you're talking sense", and walked out arrogantly. James and Aly followed suit.  
Just as she was about to shut the door, Alyssa peeked in and said, "Besides, the class is of a low standard for geniuses like us." Slughorn muttered something angrily which sounded like 'uncouth', 'barbaric'.  
Outside the trio erupted in laughter. "I frankly don't know how Mooney can be such a hypocrite!" Aly exclaimed.  
"Or Wormtail for that matter", Sirius said, "they are always cussing him outside."  
"Hey let's do something worthwhile." James said as they entered the Common Room through the portrait hole.  
"Like what?" Alyssa asked, re-tying her braid.  
"Prank the Slyths?" asked Sirius.  
"Impressive", Alyssa mused, "someone's catching up."  
"Well I was always grool." Sirius replied. Alyssa rolled her eyes in disapproval.  
Sirius said," You don't believe me? James, babe, tell Aly what a smolderingly awesome prankster I am."  
James snorted and then wrapping his arm around Sirius's waist said," Aly, never make this mistake. Siri babe is the awesome-est man alive and certainly the sexiest. Have you seen his rippling abs and sensuous hair? He is a b – ".  
Alyssa laughed and remarked, "Oh shut up you two, you are weirding me out." The boys chuckled in response but continued the bromance.  
By the time they had left for the next class they had managed to turn the Slytherin common room upside down, so that when the students walked in they would be standing on the ceiling instead of the floor.  
Lily was particularly annoyed with the Slughorn episode but Alyssa had managed to coax her. The beginning of the school year hadn't been too bad in Marauder terms, but there was certainly more pranks to do, more detentions to undergo and quite some more people to infuriate.


	5. Call me maybe

"All those who had been in the team last year, stand to my left and newcomers to my right please" Michael Jones, the seventh year Gryffindor Quidditch captain shouted. Alyssa, James and Sirius shifted, continuing their conversation on the beaters of Puddlemore United and Pride of Portree. It was a warm mid-September Saturday afternoon.  
"Right, attention please!" Jones said eyeing the three who were the only ones talking. They looked up, amused. "Aye aye Captain" Alyssa said.  
"So", he began again, "we have an empty spot for 2 Chasers and 1 Beater. But we shall do tryouts for all the spots so that we choose the best. However since I am the captain and one of the Beaters, my spot is off-limits. I hope I have made myself clear."  
"Come on. Jones, you know we are the best." James said cockily to a smirking Michael.  
Sure enough James and Sirius were undoubtedly the best Chasers and the newbies could not compete with Alyssa for the Keeper's position. The final list that Michael gave them a sneak peak to was –

Captain – Michael Jones

Seeker -  
Florence Fortescue (sixth year)

Chasers -  
1\. James Potter (sixth year)  
2\. Sirius Black (sixth year)  
3\. Marion Spinnet (fifth year)

Beaters –

Michael Jones (seventh year)

Dawson Geller (seventh year)

Keeper –  
Alyssa Jefferson

"I tell you, Moony could be a marvelous Chaser", James remarked as they walked out of the grounds and towards the castle.  
"But, he is too interested in books", Alyssa replied.  
"The guy's gonna marry a book for all I know", Padfoot said chuckling.  
"I second that." James responded tying his shoelaces. Alyssa was about to say something when she heard someone call her name. She turned around to face the tall lean bloke with dirty blonde hair. It was Michael Jones, the Quidditch captain.  
"Hey" she greeted cheerfully.  
"Can I speak to you for a sec?" he asked.  
"Well you already are." Alyssa replied, after nodding her head. Voluntarily Padfoot and Prongs walked away.  
"I was wondering, if you would want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" he asked, nervously ruffling his hair.  
"Well umm", Alyssa began," Next Saturday I have detention and Sunday I am going with some friends".  
"How about the week after? Only if you want to, though." Michael said.  
"Yeah, count me in." replied Alyssa.  
"So I will see you then?" Michael said. Alyssa nodded and walked back wondering why on Earth she agreed for the date. Was it because he was insanely good-looking? 'Well Sirius was pretty handsome too.' she thought, immediately reprimanding herself for the same. Or was it because he knew him quite well?  
"Hey what did Jones want?" Lily asked when Aly entered the almost empty common room.  
"Date" she replied sat down on the couch by the fireplace.  
"And?" Lily asked expectantly.  
"We are going, next week" replied Alyssa picking up the Daily Prophet. Marlene let out a shriek and said, "You are telling me you are going on a 'd-a-t-e' with the Michael Jones?"  
"You want?" Alyssa asked.  
"No" Marlene said chuckling.  
"God you are lucky." Lily said.  
"Whatever, hey where are the boys?" Alyssa asked.  
"Filch's office, apparently transforming his things to fireworks is a really fun thing to do." Lily said.  
"Leaving me? Wow!" Alyssa muttered. Bored, the three girls embarked on a discussion on the top twenty hotties in the whole school. After heated arguments they listed them in a parchment – because of sheer boredom – as

Sirius Black - Gryffindor

Michael Jones - Gryffindor

Remus Lupin – Gryffindor

Pierce Brokenhurst - Hufflepuff

James Potter - Gryffindor

Jason Geller - Ravenclaw

Gordon Quinn – Ravenclaw

Fabian Prewett – Gryffindor

Gideon Prewett - Gryffindor

Amos Diggory - Hufflepuff

Dawson Geller – Gryffindor

Reynold Thomas – Slytherin

Brian Clearwater – Slytherin

Joshua Hartmann – Ravenclaw

Steven Clark – Hufflepuff

Sylvester Wood – Ravenclaw

Andrew Abbott – Hufflepuff

Alexis Spinnet – Gryffindor

Gilbert Grayson – Slytherin

Austin Ambrose – Hufflepuff

\- **_Lily Evans_**  
 _Marlene McKinnon_  
 ** _Alyssa Brie Jefferson_**

The discussion was halted abruptly by the arrival of the boys' back from Filch's office.  
"Hey what's up?" James asked, sinking into the couch beside Alyssa.  
"Nothing", she mumbled trying to hide the parchment inside the Care of Magical Creatures book.  
"What in the name of Merlin's right eyebrow is that?" Sirius exclaimed as his eyes landed on the piece of paper sticking out of the book. He snatched the list.  
"Give it back jackass" Alyssa scowled.  
"Nope" he replied opening the folds. She jumped on him pouncing at the parchment. But Black tackled her down keeping the paper far from her reach. In the chaos a bottle of ink fell and spilled on the floor.  
"I am gonna read it, the end." Sirius shouted gleefully.  
Marlene said, "Yeah fuel your inflating ego."  
Sirius scanned through the list and yelled, causing Remus to jump in surprise, "Yay!" He started dancing saying 'Who's the hottie? I am the hottie!' in a sing-song voice over and over again.  
"I am fifth?" James asked a tad bit dejected, "Moony you are before me."  
"Huh?" Mooney asked, finally looking at it and said 'Whoa'.  
"Moony", Alyssa whined,"do something about these pains in the ass you call 'friends'."  
"They are beyond repair", Remus replied chuckling.  
"Hey Rems, you hungry?" Alyssa asked when the commotion over the 'list' had finally subsided.  
"Always", Moony replied as he chewed the quill end, thinking about something.  
Alyssa jumped on his shoulder, hanging by his neck and yelled, "Let's go my pony, to the kitchen." Remus laughed standing up, jerking her down in the process. She punched his arm and jumped on his back again. Grudgingly, he piggy-backed her and skipped off to the kitchen.  
The elves looked surprised at their antics but said, "What would you like?"  
"Mmmm", Alyssa mused as the delicious smell of cupcakes filled her nose. She threw a questioning look at Remus.  
"Three pizzas and some pumpkin juice, please." Remus said politely.  
"Add to that a couple of blueberry muffins." Alyssa said. The elf nodded and went in.  
As they entered the common room with boxes filled with food, Wormtail remarked, "Food, Friends and Fun – What else do we need?"

*************************************************************************

Finally the first full moon night of the school year arrived. Remus had been looking peaky and tired for a few days. Alyssa slipped off the girls' dorm and to the common room where the boys were waiting for her.  
"Ready?" James asked, draping his Invisibility Cloak over them. The passage to the Shrieking Shack was clear and they managed to get Remus in the room just in time.  
The transformation was bitter as usual. Aly couldn't figure out why the werewolf was so agitated. They changed to their animagi self as the werewolf became violent, howling at a piercing pitch. It clawed at the fox. Alyssa, whose Quidditch instincts made her reflexes fast, dodged it. The sky was cloudless, and the full moon stared at them, menacingly. The werewolf pounced at the stag, which with a quick movement of its limbs, swerved right. The werewolf howled again, breaking the silence. It began swerving left and right, trying to thrash everything that came its way. The fox was caught off-guard and the werewolf lunged at it. The fox crashed on the large oak tree. The wolf clawed at it. Aly winced in pain, as she started bleeding. The rat had managed to distract the monster for a moment. The stag and the dog put up a brave fight, trying to defend themselves from the beast. Aly transformed to her human self, putting a body-binding curse on the wolf.  
The full moon was covered by dark, hazy clouds. She looked down at herself. Her once white shirt had become red; she could feel blood making the lower strands of her hair sticky and greasy. Her left side was limp from the crash but manageable.  
"Are you alright?" Padfoot asked concern in his voice.  
"Yes! You take on Moony and stop worrying." She advised, "I am going to be fine." She wasn't very sure herself.  
"Okay", Padfoot replied. The black dog ran towards the wolf and seized upon its legs. The wolf howled in rage and then with a sudden movement jerked it off. It looked up at the full moon in the clear sky and wailed in a high pitch. The stag and the dog had been distracted for a moment, and the wolf had sensed that.  
The werewolf lunged at them, with a killer look about it. Alyssa shrieked in horror and transformed quickly. The fox sprinted towards the beast, which on sensing the movement turned around and thrashed it. Alyssa gasped as her body hit the Whomping Willow. She could feel bones break and numbness in her limbs. With the last bit of energy she had, she transformed to herself as darkness enveloped her vision.

"No more guests. What do you think this is? A party?" Madam Berlet bellowed at the students congregated outside the hospital wing.  
"But we just wanted to check on her." a girl stated.  
"Well there are already five of them inside. Besides she is asleep. Leave, now." Madam Berlet responded. Grudgingly, they left.  
Inside Sirius, Remus, Peter, James and lily were seated by Aly's bed.  
"I feel terrible." Remus said for the umpteenth time that evening, as he sat on his bed in the Hospital Wing.  
"Oh Moony, shut it. It wasn't even your fault." Peter said. It was one of the worst transformations, which they unanimously agreed. All of them had suffered bruises, wounds and deep gashes. Alyssa had suffered a lot of broken bones and blood loss as she had thrashed into the Whomping Willow.  
Sirius sighed sadly looking at his best friend, who had been unconscious for three days straight. They had skipped Hogsmeade to stay back the previous day. Michael had come looking for his date. Frankly Sirius felt it was really stupid for Alyssa to date him. But who was he to decide her love life. He was interrupted in his musing, when Aly's eyes fluttered open.  
"Prongs call Madam Berlet, she's up", Remus said frantically.  
Prongs looked up, smiling goofily, and ran off to get her.  
"Hey!" Lily squealed hugging her.  
"Whoa girl, chill!" Aly said, taken aback. The others took turns in hugging her and they filled her in about all that happened in the last few days.  
Prongs returned with Madam Berlet. She did some routine check ups and said, "Keep the chatter low", before heading out.  
"Did you guys prank again?" Aly asked.  
"Nah, we were here all day", Padfoot said.  
"See, I tell you. The Marauders are non-functional without me" she replied.  
Prongs shrugged and said," Well you see it was a bit annoying what with Moony repeating 'It's my fault' at least a thousand times every hour."  
Alyssa smiled and enveloped Remus in a half-hug and said," No worries Moon-pie, it wasn't your fault, not even close. I went with you guys voluntarily and I will be going the next time as well."  
"No you will not!" Sirius yelled.  
"Oh will this banter ever stop?" Madam Berlet rebuked them from outside.  
"Sorry Madam Berlet, but shut up Pads" Alyssa said.  
"Cannot believe I am saying this but Sirius is right, you are not going", Lily said, warningly.  
"Hey!" Sirius said looking scandalized.  
Prongs added," We will have no arguments about this. You are not going again."  
The discussion was halted by Madam Berlet's loud yell, "Not another one." A few minutes of hushed voices later, they heard footsteps coming their way.  
The nurse arrived a few moments later, with the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. Alyssa was taken by surprise. Lily smiled back at Alyssa and winked before standing up and saying, "We'll leave you two to it. Come on, let's go."  
The boys stood up and after a final hug, filed out of the Hospital Wing. As Sirius took the step outside, he quipped under his breath, "I don't understand why I had to leave."

Inside, Alyssa looked up at Michael awkwardly, unsure what to say.  
"Umm well – "  
"Look I – "  
Both of them said at the same time and then paused. Alyssa chuckled slightly and said, "You go first."  
Michael shrugged and said, "Well firstly, get well soon, the team needs its star keeper."  
"Aye aye, Captain Jones." Alyssa responded, smirking, "I was more like hoping you came to check on the date that never came."  
"That too."  
"Look, Michael, I am really sorry, I just got into this accident, but next week definitely I will go."  
"Oh it's fine, don't worry about that. Thanks anyway for wanting to go, next time."  
They paused a while, having nothing to say. The silence was comfortable, though. Sometime later, he stood up and scratching his nape said, "I should get going".  
Alyssa nodded her head, though she felt disappointed to hear that.  
Michael walked closer and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Stay safe and get well soon", he whispered before standing up and with a salute leaving the Wing.  
Alyssa lied for sometime, totally fazed and blushing – the aftermath of the kiss. Her cheeks felt pink and hot, and her mind wandered to the future date.  
In the dim light of the Hospital Wing, she opened each of the get well soon cards she had received, squinting to read the messages.


	6. Cruise

"Cut me some slack, Lils", Alyssa grumbled," I've been in the Hospital Wing for ages."  
"That doesn't change the fact that it's still a date", Marlene answered, as she sifted through her trunk to find the silver earrings.  
"It'll be faster if you don't complain", added Lily.  
Alyssa mimicked her friend and finally entered the bathroom to change. She had managed to avert Lily's dress craze and decided to wear what she loved. She slipped into a white graphic t-shirt and brown jacket and knee length denims. She sat down on her four-poster bed and pulled on her black velvet boots.  
"Now, allow me to do your hair", Lily said and made her sit down. She straightened Aly's hair, keeping the slight waves at the end and tied it in a messy ponytail.  
"Oh no that's revolting", Alyssa exclaimed looking at the necklace Marlene had set out for her.  
"That was a gift from Fab", Marlene said admonishingly.  
Alyssa quickly corrected herself not wanting to anger her and said," Well I am sure it looks good on you but it is just not my type. I would rather wear my penchant." She dug into her stuff and pulled out a long silver chain with a heart-shaped locket, that Sirius had gifted her the previous year.  
"I think I'm done", Alyssa said after having one last glance at the mirror. Saluting her dorm mates she walked down to the Common Room. The Marauders were already up and dressed in t-shirts and denims.  
"As usual best friend you look hot", Sirius remarked.  
Aly bowed dramatically and responded, "You look quite handsome yourself."  
"And, all of this for a date with Jones?" Prongs asked.  
Alyssa chuckled softly and said," Lily made me."  
"Speaking of which you reckon she'll go out with me today?" Prongs asked hopefully.  
"Prongs, I think lily made it very clear last week that she won't go out with you if you were the last man on earth." Wormtail remarked.  
"And besides, she's going with Marlene and the Prewetts today." Alyssa added. James grumbled darkly.  
A few minutes later, Michael walked in, in dark navy jeans and grey shirt, which was buttoned down, showing an ample amount of collarbone.  
"Hi", Aly chirped as they went out the portrait hole.  
"You look sensational", Michael commented. Alyssa returned the compliment earnestly.

The date went pretty well, Alyssa mused as they walked back towards the castle grounds. The evening had begun to fade and the village of Hogsmeade looked picturesque in the dimming orange radiance of the setting sun. Her date, Michael (whom she had began to call Mike after 3 bottles of Butterbeer), strolled along with her, his arm draped around her shoulders. It did not bug her but felt quite comfortable.  
"A sickle for your thoughts?" Mike asked.  
"Duh, they are priced at ten Galleons each." Alyssa replied.  
"Twenty if it's about me."  
"How about 'free' because you are my date?"  
"That would be win-win."  
"Well just random thoughts about Quidditch."  
"Merlin! Am I such a boring date?"  
"No! You definitely are not."  
"So, how was your day?"  
"Umm, let's put it as the best first date ever. I mean I literally laughed through the day. What about you?"  
"Blissful. So hypothetically it does have the potential of a second date right?  
"Absolutely. Wait, did you just ask me out again?"  
"Supposedly, let's say yes, then what? Will you go?"  
"Well, 'hypothetically' again, what happens if I say 'yes'?"  
"Then you have the best second date, ever."  
"And if I say 'no'?"  
"Then we are just Quidditch team mates, and I make you work harder on the pitch."  
"Are you threatening me, Michael Jones?"  
"How can I, Alyssa?"  
"Of course."  
They reached the castle. Mike turned around to face Alyssa and said, "So, until, next week then?"  
Alyssa smiled and replied," Actually until Tuesday because we have Quidditch practice."  
"Oh yeah of course", Mike replied," Anyway see you later."  
With that he pecked her cheeks in a swift movement and turned around and left. A blush crept in her cheeks as a warm, happy feeling enveloped her senses. She walked to the Common Room, smiling to herself.

"How was the date? You have to tell me everything." Lily said excitedly when Alyssa entered through the portrait hole.  
"Amazing", came her one worded reply.  
"So? Did he ask you out again?" Marlene asked.  
"Yes. And we are going out again, next week." Alyssa replied, trying to restrain her own glee.  
"Guys, how was the trip?" Alyssa asked the four Marauders as they returned a few minutes later.  
"Absolutely bullshit", Remus replied," we bought some stuff at Zonko's, and then Sirius went off to shag a girl named Jasmine – or was it Jennifer or probably Jordan. Then James spotted Lily and asked her out a billion times, each of them being rejected uniquely by Lily. Peter left midway and returned towards the end. So I just sat and sulked and drank some Butterbeer."  
"Gosh Moony, there's no need to sound so 'annoyed'. It was a heavenly day." Sirius replied, dreamily.  
"Of course sure it was", Marlene replied, sarcastically.  
Sirius scowled and mimicked her," Of course sure it was." Mar flicked him across the ear which he gleefully returned.  
"Okay, stop this", Alyssa intervened standing between the two, "stop acting like a child."  
Marlene and Sirius groaned and muttering darkly, sat down.

Marlene sat down on the couch beside the fireplace late one evening and said," Have you lot heard the latest gossip?"  
"What! You have to tell me." James said excitedly.  
"Prongs, sit down, you'll wet yourself", Alyssa replied.  
"Oh ha ha", James answered sarcastically.  
"Apparently, Melina Rosewood is going out with Dawson." Marlene said.  
"Wait, isn't the Rosewood girl PDA-ing around with Zack Zellweger, the Hufflepuff?" Alyssa asked, interested.  
"Exactly, there goes my catch line. And guess what happened? Zack challenged Dawson to a duel." Marlene said.  
Lily gaped and commented," Wait what! That is nuts. Dawson is a seventh year and Zack is just in his fifth. And Dawson is way better in dueling than most his age. Zellweger will end up in the Hospital Wing."

"Oh my Merlin, you morons!" Mary Macdonald, a Gryffindor friend of theirs yelled, as she entered the Common Room interrupting a discussion about why Hufflepuffs are stupid.  
"Why, thank you very much Mary, you just made my day", Sirius said sarcastically.  
"Guess what I just found out?" Mary asked, ignoring him altogether.  
"Filch's funeral?" Sirius suggested.  
"Or that James is secretly a girl?" Remus added.  
Mary scowled and replied," No, that's why you lot are complete morons. The awesome news is that there is going to be a masquerade ball."  
Marlene and Lily shrieked and jumped up in joy.  
"When?" Lily asked, between shrieks of delight.  
"On the Christmas eve", Mary said.  
Marlene gushed like a three year old exclaimed, "Merlin, it's going to be SO much fun!"  
Alyssa snorted in disapproval. She could hardly understand why her friends were getting so worked up over a masquerade bell. Then again Hogwarts hardly ever held balls.  
"Wait, why a ball out of the blue?" Alyssa enquired.  
Mary hesitated for a moment and said," Oh there's supposed to be some Ministry ceremony of some sorts at Hogwarts. Dumbledore apparently announced a masquerade to follow it."  
Lily said, "There's hardly enough time. We have to go dress shopping, pick the perfect dress, have a perfect hair and much more importantly find a date."  
Alyssa chuckled slightly and said," Lily if you are so oblivious to it all, let me tell you this. You are one of the most beautiful girls in school and a whole lot of boys are hoping to be your date, James included, to this ball thing."  
Lily blushed crimson and was about to retort when Mary interrupted her, "Oh yeah I had forgotten, since it is a masquerade you are not supposed to reveal yourself until midnight when the clock strikes 12."  
Remus said, "Well that settles something."  
Sirius said,"Which reminds me, Prongs can I borrow James Junior? I need to send a letter to the Cosmic Collections."  
"How vain do you have to be Potter, to name your owl James Junior?" Lily asked disdainfully.  
"Not as vain as Padfoot here who has to look at his mirror and compliment himself every now and then", Remus answered, "but way too vain nonetheless."  
"Oh ha ha" James said sarcastically.  
"By the way Sirius, what happened to Bollocks?" Alyssa asked.  
"Bollocks?" Marlene enquired, looking scandalized and disgusted by the name.  
"Oh that's the name of my pet owl", Sirius assured her, and said"He died. Not died exactly, I am pretty sure he was murdered more specifically poisoned to death by Bella."  
"You have a pretty messed up family, Black", Lily said.  
"I hear that" he replied, pulling out the previous week's edition of Witch Weekly.

**********************************************************************

As October arrived, baring the trees of the Hogwarts grounds, the Marauders found themselves in what seemed the twelfth detention of the school year. The reason? Throwing firecrackers in the Slytherin sixth-years' potion, Draught of Living Death which resulted in them being wheeled off to the Hospital Wing.  
Sirius, James, Remus and Alyssa had been sent to Minerva McGonagall, the Gryffindor House Mistress who immediately gave them detention. They had to clean up the cages of the Owlery, without the use of wands of course.  
"This is so stinky and exhausting. How do Muggles even manage without magic?" James wondered loudly.  
Alyssa chuckled recollecting how her mother always reprimanded her for not cleaning her room. The thoughts of her mother and home made her sigh but she let it pass, not wanting to ruin her mood.  
"Let's make it a bit more fun shall we?" James asked.  
"Oh I know you're idea of having fun, some lame game of truth or dare I presume?" Remus said grumpily.  
"Hey, no need to be so annoyed. You're just pissed because we dragged you into this. Would you rather be reading a book?" asked Sirius, scrunching his nose in disgust as an owl pooped in his glove covered hand.  
Remus shoved Sirius playfully and said, "I would rather eat chocolate and sleep."  
"Rems", Alyssa said wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulder, "ignore them. Those two are sickening ("Hey I'm hurt" Sirius and James chorused). But you know we just have over a year at Hogwarts, we gotta make every moment count."  
Remus smiled and said, "And besides these dickheads will not find anybody else to be friends with and Wormy's gone awry."  
James looked scandalized and yelled, "Moonpie, I am so not a dickhead. Sirius – probably, me? Never"  
"Well Sirius did do a course on how to be an asshole last summer", Alyssa added jokingly.  
Sirius responded, "What is this 'Insult-Sirius Day'?"  
"Oh I wish that day actually existed", James remarked earning himself a hard flick on the head from Sirius.  
"Anyway as you were saying Moony, Wormy seems to be interested in whatever does not concern us." Alyssa commented.  
Sirius leaned back on the stone wall and answered, "True, he is distancing himself more and more these days."  
"Remember when Madam Eloise was teaching us to fly back in the first year and Peter's broom hit him on the head and he was unconscious for ten whole hours?" Alyssa said.  
"Or when Remus was hexed by James, taking him to be Snivellous? That was hilarious", Sirius pointed out.  
"As a matter of fact it was far more enjoyable seeing Filch drag you and James down the Astronomy Tower for meddling with his records." Remus said.  
Alyssa chuckled and replied, "Agreed on that Moony. Didn't you two set a trail of dungbombs in revenge?"  
"Oh yeah along with some Instant Darkness Powder covering up his whole office", James said, "Remember when Aly wouldn't talk to anyone for a whole day just because Xenophilius Lovegood ignored her in Charms."  
"Hey I had a crush on Xeno at that time", Alyssa retorted.  
"Xeno, are you serious?" Remus asked.  
Alyssa shrugged as Sirius said dramatically, "NO she isn't Sirius. I am Sirius, I am always serious. You are Remus, he is James. Merlin, guys why do you lot always try to steal my name?"  
"Padfoot, not again", James said, "This joke has been done to death."  
"It is still funny", Sirius defended.  
"It stopped being funny after second year", Remus said.  
Alyssa added, "Speaking of funny and second year, the most hilarious thing that happened was when James cried for one whole hour because Lily had thrown away the bouquet of roses he had given him."  
"Oh that was a laugh", Sirius said, "But my favorite Lily-rejects-James was last year when Lily hexed his head the size of Hagrid's pumpkins."  
"Was it funny when the Giant Squid bit you you-know-where when Richtersen dragged you into the freezing Black Lake for shagging his girl?"  
"You said you wouldn't tell anyone", Sirius shouted hitting James on his arm even as the other two doubled up in laughter.  
"Oh yeah I remember, in our fourth year we had managed to get Remus drunk as fuck and he strutted into Professor Vector's office absolutely naked at eleven in the night" Alyssa said, laughing hard.  
Remus scowled and countered, "I remember you dancing on the tables of the Great Hall, after you'd gotten drunk when Gryffindor won the House Cup, and groping and all with McLaggen."  
"Oh, the shame! I still can't believe how I could do that." Alyssa exclaimed.  
"Drunken fiascos are a reminder of our dear Prongsie vomiting on Lily in fourth year." Sirius said.  
James replied, "I am pretty sure that is the only reason Evans abstains from going out with me."  
"Oh I am sure that the fact that you embarrass her to no end and are an arrogant, big-headed prat and a toe-rag is none of the reasons", Alyssa said sarcastically.

When they had finally cleaned the cages spotless of dropping and other such and were done laughing over their own antics, it was late night. Lily, Marlene and the Prewetts were still sitting by the Common Room playing a very interesting game of Exploding Snap. Half of Fabian's left eyebrow was missing, a quarter of Gideon's one week old beard was absent, a part of Lily's hair was singed and Marlene had lost one eyebrow.  
"Hey Evans, go out with me?" James asked hopefully.  
Lily groaned and threw a cushion at James.  
"Oww!" James muttered, rubbing his forehead.  
"Remus, I need some help in Potions", Sirius said suddenly remembering that he had got Ds for 3 assignments in a row.  
"Can't, I am knee deep in work and besides I've got a huge lot of Prefect duties coming up." Remus answered as he pored over his Moonstone essay.  
Sirius turned to Alyssa, "Oi Aly help me, or I'll flunk."  
Alyssa who was engrossed in a book she was reading did not respond.  
"Alyssa Brie Jefferson I need your help in Potions. I can't get another D" Sirius said punching her arm.  
"Whoa what was that for?" Alyssa said, looking up.  
"Will you please please please help me in Potions? As much as Sluggy loves me, I don't think I will pass the examinations of you don't."  
"Okay fine, will Saturday afternoon be fine?" Alyssa asked.  
"Perfect. So we'll meet up where, in the library or the Common Room?" Sirius said.  
"Prongs here will hardly let you study in here" Alyssa mused.  
"Then library?" Sirius enquired.  
"Have you like vowed to make me enter that rotten place?" Alyssa shouted. As much as lily and Remus loved spending time amidst the bookshelves, Sirius, James and Alyssa absolutely despised the place. They had vowed in the first year that they would never enter that hell hole as far as they could help it.  
"Well you can always use the Astronomy Tower." Peter remarked. Alyssa almost jumped up in surprise.  
"Where did you come from?" James asked. Peter shrugged but didn't reply.  
"So that is settled, we'll meet up in the Astronomy Tower next Saturday. Now if you lot will excuse me, I have to catch up on my sleep. Someone needs to look handsome everyday." Sirius said as he walked away to his dormitory.


	7. Here's to never growing up

Friday couldn't come sooner for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. It was the first match of the year, and they were up against Hufflepuff. Alyssa hummed the tune of a song by her favorite band The Bent Snitch as she pulled up her hair in a messy ponytail to prevent it from obscuring her vision. She walked down to the Common Room, where most of her fellow teammates were waiting.  
Dawson, Michael, Florence and Marion had already arrived when she entered through the portrait hole.  
"Where are Potter and Black?" Michael asked. Alyssa shrugged. She hadn't seen them since breakfast.  
"I think we should head off to the changing rooms and wait for them there." Dawson suggested. Michael nodded in approval and they marched off.  
"Where were you two?" Alyssa asked, when the duo returned ages later, running to the changing rooms.  
"Sorry Michael" Sirius bellowed to Jones who was almost fuming mad at their lateness.  
"Gather around", the captain shouted. When they had all huddled up he began his speech.  
"Conditions are a tad bit tricky, but not difficult. Geller, we'll try to stick closer towards the sun, so they can't see the Bludger coming. Black, Potter and Spinnet I want you three to follow the tactic I explained last time. Quit the monkeying around Black. Right, I have been tipped off by a reliable source that Walden, their Keeper, has got a right arm injury, so you know which hoop will be easier. Fortescue, they've got a new Seeker, and he's not much good as far as I've observed. Just look out for the Snitch. And Alyssa work on that left hoop, it's letting you down a bit. Okay, let's go".  
Alyssa took out her Nimbus from the broom cupboard and they walked off into the Quidditch ground. The galleries were full; everyone had turned up for the first match of the year. The Gryffindors were yelling their support. Alyssa found Lily, Marlene, the Prewett twins and Mary, cheering in the stand. Michael shook hands with the Hufflepuff captain, Gregory Campbell. The Bludgers, the Quaffle and the Snitch were released and the match began. Alyssa flew off to the goal posts, and did a couple of rounds.  
By the first ten minutes, Gryffindor had already scored thrice. The Hufflepuff team hadn't even made a single pass for the hoops. A Bludger swooshed past Alyssa and she ducked to save her head.  
"Alyssa" she heard James call out. He was trying to get the Quaffle from the Hufflepuff chaser but he was holding onto it for dear life. The chaser threw the Quaffle towards the left hoop and Alyssa soared towards it and grabbed it.  
"Catch", she yelled throwing it to Spinnet.  
In the next half hour Hufflepuff had managed to get the Quaffle past Alyssa only twice, whereas Gryffindor had scored another four times keeping the score at 70-20.  
"And Fortescue seems to be onto something", the commentator said, "Has she spotted the much coveted Snitch. Florean Fortescue flies past the Bludgers in an easy movement even as the Gryffindor Keeper has saved herself from one in the nick of time. Hufflepuff scores again, Jefferson has been caught off guard. Black makes a dive for the Quaffle, but Campbell has caught it with a swift action. Black and Campbell are neck to neck with each other and Black gets back the Quaffle. He does a great dive and flies and throws it to Potter and another goal for Gryffindor. Simultaneously Fortescue is still pursuing the Snitch. Has he found it? Oh yes he has. Fortescue is standing on his broom, his hands wrapped around the Golden Snitch and Gryffindor claims victory on the first Quidditch match of the season."  
Alyssa soared over to Fortescue and patted him on the back, "Great going mate" she said.  
Fortescue smiled back and said," You did well too."  
Sirius, James and Alyssa returned to the Gryffindor Common Room where celebrations ad already started, doing a mad victory dance. Alyssa was perched up on Sirius's shoulders and was singing a very poor rendition of a Celestina Warbeck song with James and Sirius beatboxing the music parts.  
"Ahoy there, pull out the drinks", James said to Remus who gladly took out the carton of Butterbeer they had bought from Madame Rosmerta.  
"You were awesome out there, babe", Rosetta Brown said, pecking Sirius' cheeks. Alyssa sent a look of utter disgust to Sirius who chuckled.  
An hour into the sudden party, Michael Jones the Gryffindor Captain stood up on the table in the Common Room and bellowed, "I'd like to propose a toast".  
The room fell silent as everyone looked up at him. The Quidditch team cheered on their captain.  
Michael said again, "I would like to toast to Quidditch, to the Gryffindor Quidditch team for their marvelous performance on the ground; to my Seeker Florean, to my fellow Beater Dawson, to my three Chasers James, Sirius and Marion and to my dear Keeper Alyssa; and of course to the Marauders for throwing this whirlwind party so well."  
The Gryffindors yelled in applause and raised their drinks. Sirius took the chance and stood up on the table beside Michael.  
"And all my fellow Hogwartians raise your glasses. Here's to never growing up."  
The Gryffindors cheered and clapped in response.

"Hey there, babe", Jared, a fellow Gryffindor said, sitting down beside Alyssa on the futon.  
"'Ello, Jared where have you been?" Alyssa replied, smiling.  
"Waiting for you sweetheart", he replied winking. Alyssa rolled her eyes as she took a swig of her third bottle of Butterbeer.  
"You look gorgeous you know when you play Quidditch, with all that sweat and stuff", Jared said.  
"Oh yeah, I am best when I am sweaty?" Alyssa said, winking.  
Jared returned the wink and said,"Well you do look your best in my bed."  
"And should we test that theory tonight?" Alyssa asked.  
"Well I for one am sure that is exactly where we should be tonight".  
"And why should I think the same?"  
"Why should you not, love?"  
"Fair enough, Davies. Wait; let me finish off this drink."  
"How about I get you another?"  
Alyssa nodded her approval and Jared pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey from the crate. When she was done, she stood up.  
"Let's make the night better shall we?" Alyssa asked. They walked out of the portrait hole and to the boys' dormitory. Jared shared the dorm with three other sixth years, all of whom had passed out in the Common Room downstairs.  
Alyssa lied down on one of the beds and pulled Jared towards her. He pressed his lips against hers, hungrily.  
"Is this Michael Jones thing serious?" asked Jared, as they pulled apart to breathe.  
"Might be, might be not. Right now, shut up", Alyssa said.  
He smirked and pulled off his blue t-shirt revealing a toned body.  
"Like what you see?" he asked.  
Alyssa shrugged and pulled his nape," I've seen many."

The sunlight fell on Alyssa's eyes, making her wake up. She felt a heavy hand across her bare stomach and opened her eyes to look. The previous night's memories flooded back into her mind and she cursed under her breath. She slowly removed a sleepy Jared's hand from her stomach and started finding her clothes. She put on her underwear and pulled up her jeans. She buttoned up her shirt and sat down on the bed to put on her shoes.  
"Hey babe", Jared said, having woken up.  
Alyssa gave a tight smile and said, "Goodbye."  
"Wait, it's a weekend, we could have a rewind of yesterday." He said suggestively. Alyssa smirked and after a wave left the dorm. Stealthily she walked into the girl's dormitory and fell down into her own bed.  
"You're back at last aren't ya?" Lily asked groggily.  
"Oh the walk of shame", Marlene said, sitting up.  
"Sod off you two numpties", murmured Alyssa before crashing down on her own four-poster bed.  
"That's the best comeback you could come up with?" Mary asked.  
"As of now, yes" Alyssa said, "by the way do not wake me up until after lunch. I wanna get some rest".  
"Sure", Dorcas, their dorm mate, said, "after all, what a troubling night it has been."  
"Ugh" Alyssa yelled and threw a pillow at her.  
Alice Fortescue, their shy fifth dorm mate rebuked, "Oh come on Dorcas, leave the poor girl alone. She just wants to sleep."  
Alyssa mouthed a silent 'thank you' before burying her face in her pillow and falling asleep.

"Hey, where did you disappear to yesterday? You were there when I made the toast; I was trying to find you later", Sirius asked Alyssa when they had sat down for dinner that Saturday.  
Lily and Marlene sniggered into their food.  
"I, uh, was a bit busy", Alyssa replied biting into her steak pie.  
"More precisely", Lily added, laughing, "she was getting some action from Jared Davies."  
James scrunched his face in disgust and said, "And you missed out on something amazing."  
"Not so amusing when it is you who is getting humiliated", Remus muttered sitting down, beside Peter.  
Alyssa chuckled and said, "Wait, you're telling me Moony has again honored us with some drunken antic."  
"Oh yes", Sirius said, "he has. Let's just say Moony let out that wild werewolf in him. At first he wasn't willing to take a drink and then I slipped some Firewhiskey and it began."  
"At first, he started this wild dance thing in circles on the table. Then he sang a crazy version of The Bent Snitch's 'The Witch Hunt." James said as Remus shook his head in shame.  
"And then when he was done he started randomly kissing and groping people; boys and girls alike." Sirius finished.  
Alyssa looked at Remus, horror written all over her face and then after a split second burst out laughing.  
"Yeah, yeah, laugh, laugh at poor friend." Remus muttered as he punched James and Sirius for telling her," My life is over." He banged his head on the table.  
"Speaking of which, show of hands please; how many of you are interested in prank-ing Snivellous?" asked James.  
Alyssa, Sirius, and the Prewett twins hands shot up before James could finish his sentence.  
"Very well come on then." James said.  
James said something into their ears in a barely audible voice and they left the table, sniggering. Remus shook his head mentally making a note to kill Sirius the next time he tried to get him drunk.  
"Alright there Snivelly?" asked Sirius his hands closed in on his wand.  
"Not anymore since you got here", their victim replied coolly.  
"Ugh! You never learn do you?" asked Alyssa, "You should be honored that we grace you with our mere presence."  
"How many days did it take you to come up with that?" Snape asked.  
"Lesser than it took you to think of that comeback" answered Alyssa, smirking.  
James waved his wand turning Snape's hair a bright pink and said, "If you won't shampoo, you might as well dye your hair."  
Snape looked like he might burst. He responded coldly, "Put it back to what it was."  
"I'm sure this one looks better on you." Fabian commented before he charmed Snape's body color to a bright green.  
"That color combination sickens me. You could do with a dash of blue", Sirius said but before he could say his spell, Gideon had already done the magic, turning his eyebrows blue.  
"Potter, Black, Jefferson, Prewetts", Professor Minerva McGonagall shouted from the other side of the Great Hall.  
"Oh crap", Alyssa cursed under her breath as Snape fumed in rage.  
"Come with me all of you!" she exclaimed.  
"Detention?" Sirius asked her, the smile stuck to his face.  
She stared at him coldly before turning around. the five followed her obediently.


	8. Dollhouse

"I just got a letter from my cousin" Sirius announced one Thursday morning in late October.  
"Good or bad?" asked Alyssa without looking up from the Daily Prophet she was reading.  
"Meaning?" asked Sirius, baffled by the question.  
Alyssa responded, "I mean good cousin or horrible cousin?"  
"Oh the best one", answered Sirius, "Andromeda. Her daughter's turning 5."  
"Andromeda had a baby? It was only yesterday that she and Ted graduated from Hogwarts." Said James, pleasantly surprised.  
"Not yesterday Potter", Lily rebuked; Lily had been quite close to the Slytherin in her first year; "Andromeda graduated almost five years ago."  
"And they wasted no time in having the baby." Alyssa said, laughing.  
"What's her name by the way?" asked Remus as he gobbled up his cereal.  
"Trust Andy to give her kids a senile name" said Sirius shoving a waffle down his mouth, "she named the poor kid 'Nymphadora'!"  
"Well that is quite a mouthful." Peter commented.  
"Peter that steak is mine, stop stealing" Alyssa chided her friend who was stealthily taking away a piece of steak from her plate.  
"Anyway, as I was saying, Andy said we are all invited to the kid's birthday party this  
Sunday. She's already spoken to Dumbledore, and he is only glad to let us visit for the weekend." Sirius said gleefully.  
Alyssa exclaimed joyfully and said, "Finally some holiday. And we have a good excuse for not doing homework."  
"Plus we're missing Quidditch practice." Sirius said, happily, high-five-ing with Alyssa. As much as they loved the game, Michael's tryouts were immensely tiresome.  
"Oh and Lily, she asked me to invite you, and Marls."  
"Well I guess it will be great to go there, who all are going then? I hope you don't say  
Potter" said Lily.  
"Of course Prongs is going he is my brother" Sirius assured, "In all I guess there will be Remus, Peter, James, Alyssa, Marls, you and me."  
"I can't go", said Marlene, "I've uh, something, planned with Fab."  
"Well then it will be the six of us, yeah?" said Peter.  
"I'm surprised you can count that high, Wormy", James said, making the chubby boy scowl.  
"And now for a little Halloween prank, Marauders let's put our heads together", Alyssa announced. James, Sirius, Peter and (grudgingly) Remus stood up and they left for some privacy.  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say they are going to have a five-way" Marlene said.

On Saturday night a first year boy brought a scroll to Sirius.  
"T-the Head- headmaster asked me t-to g-give this to y-you." the boy stammered before running away.  
Sirius opened it to find a note written in Dumbledore's slant handwriting –

Mr. Black,

Please report to my office as soon as this parchment finds your hands. Bring your companions Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew, Ms. Jefferson, Ms. Evans. As far as I heard, Ms. McKinnon will not be accompanying you. Please arrive with your necessary things by eight.  
I enjoy Pumpkin Pasties.

\- Albus Dumbledore

"Come on", Sirius said to his friends, "We have to leave."  
"Dumbledore?" asked Alyssa.  
"Yeah" answered Sirius as he ran to his dormitory to get the bag he had packed for himself.  
Soon they had reached the Headmaster's office. "Pumpkin Pasty", Sirius said to the gargoyle which leapt backward, opening the way to the office.  
"For a moment I though you were losing your mind." James told Sirius as Remus knocked.  
"Come in." Dumbledore's voice boomed from inside.  
"I see you are here", the Professor said, "I'll send the message to Andromeda momentarily." Dumbledore conjured a Patronus and sent to off.  
Alyssa gaped at the immense amount of objects and books his study had. Sometime later, a figure tumbled out of the leaping green fire.  
"Ah Ted", said the old wizard as he shook hands with the twenty something wizard, "it has been a long time hasn't it?"  
"Five years to be precise, Professor", said Ted.  
"So you lot ready to go?" asked Ted.  
"As ready as we'll ever be I guess." Sirius answered.  
"Professor, do you have the Portkey?" asked Ted.  
Dumbledore pulled out an old book from his cloak. "I'm afraid you will have to wait some time."  
"No problem, Headmaster", Sirius said.  
"Sirius, introduce me to these friends of yours." Ted Tonks said.  
"Of course", said Sirius, "this right here, beside me, is James Potter also known as Prongs."  
"The Potter, you live with in the holidays?" asked Ted shaking his hand.  
"Yes the one and only." James said, chuckling.  
"This brunette is my best friend Alyssa Brie Jefferson also known as Trotter, the blonde boy is dear old Peter Pettigrew or Wormtail, the brown-haired goof is Remus John Lupin a.k.a Moony and the redhead is the witch who's stolen Prongs' heart, Lily Evans."  
Ted took turns shaking everyone's hands and said, "Both Sirius and Dromeda talk highly of all of you."  
"Well the book's turning blue. I think you should take it." Dumbledore said.  
"Okay, then. Everybody just put your hands on a part of the book on the count of three. One, two, three – "Ted said.  
Alyssa thrust her hand forward and caught the cover of the book as soon as Ted said 'three'. She felt as if she was pulled into a vacuum and then thrown forward.  
"Oof!" she said, as she felt somebody crash into her. She felt a soft carpet on her knee. Opening her eyes, she found herself in a front of a long table.  
Standing up she took in her surrounding. She was in the drawing room of a comfortable Victorian style house. Sirius had fallen down beside her and possibly been the one to injure her. Standing up, she wiped off her skirt.  
"A helping hand?" Sirius asked.  
Chuckling, she pulled him to his feet.  
"Everybody alright?" asked Ted and they nodded in reply, "Andromeda, we're here."  
Sometime later a woman in her twenties entered the room with a little baby perched on her arms. She was a contrasting figure to her husband Ted, except for being tall. The woman was pale skinned unlike Ted who had a tanned complexion. She had long blonde hair whereas Ted had brown hair. The woman nevertheless was extremely beautiful with blue doe eyes and a heart shaped face. Her smile radiated her pale face. She was wearing an elegant black dress. Alyssa understood where Sirius got his good looks from. It was genetic of the Blacks to be good looking.  
The little child in her arms was unusual to say the least. Her hair color changed from time to time. She had inherited her mother's pale skin but had his father's black eyes.  
Her shoulder length hair was tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a frilly pink dress; it made er look extremely adorable.  
"She is a Metamorphmagus – she can change her appearance anytime she wants", Ted explained, "all though how only Merlin knows. My whole family is Muggle born and Dromeda tells me that the Blacks have no Metamorphmagi in their family."  
"Sirius had told me you are a wonderful person but he totally forgot to say you are gorgeous." James said grinning as Andromeda set down her daughter.  
Andromeda chuckled and said, "I would've made an equally splendid compliment had I wanted to flirt but James I have a husband."  
"Ignore the git, Andy", Lily said as she hugged her and then proceeded to hug little Nymphadora.  
"Oh of course, Sirius has told me about the rivalry between the two of you. I daresay it might soon turn out to be love." Andromeda said.  
"Oh believe me, it already has." Alyssa quipped.  
"And you must be the girl Sirius cannot help but mention every minute or two, Alyssa Jefferson?" she asked.  
Alyssa giggled and said, "Does he now? I must echo what James said Dromeda, Sirius told me you are an awesome person but not so gorgeous and same goes for, if you don't mind, Ted."  
"I am flattered", said Andromeda.  
"I was thinking that you lot would only compliment my wife." Ted commented jovially.  
"Are you kidding me? I mean Ted, whoa. Andy you are so lucky to have such a handsome husband." Lily remarked.  
"Just go on a date with me and you can have a more handsome husband, Lils" James said. Lily groaned in distress mouthing 'Just my luck' as the rest chuckled.  
"And you are Remus and Peter", Andromeda said to the other two. She hugged them and then turned to her cousin.  
"You haven't told me a lot of things it seems Sirius." Andromeda chided her cousin playfully.  
"What might that be?" asked Sirius as he picked up his niece.  
"Oh like the fact that you have such handsome friends or even that Alyssa is such a stunning young lady. Or that you my dear boy have finally decided to pause with romps and procure a girlfriend." Andromeda said.  
Sirius spluttered, "G-girl-girlfriend?"  
"Oh come on I am not that blind. You can say I was wondering when this day would come when you two came visiting home when you were nine." Andromeda admonished wistfully.  
Realization dawned upon both Alyssa and Sirius and both of them shouted together – "No! No! No! We are not together."  
Dromeda perched an eyebrow; Sirius said, "No really, Andy, we aren't together. You know me I will never stop and neither will she. Besides we are best chums."  
Andromeda chuckled and said, "Say what you will, I am betting by the time you two graduate you two will be mad in love with each other."  
"Oh you're on", said James.  
"Ja-Potter!" admonished Lily. James shrugged it off and soon James, Andromeda, Ted, Remus, Peter and even Lily had all betted on it. Remus, Peter and Ted were against it and each betted five Galleons while James, Andy and Lily were for it and each betted five Galleons.  
"Stop it", Alyssa said, "Sirius and me are never getting together with each other or with anyone else. Commitment scares the s-h-i-t out of me."  
"Same here, I am not intent on being forever with one girl. That is exactly why I have a different one every alternate day." Sirius added.  
"You two are so similar it's creepy", muttered James.  
Nymphadora who was being ignored all through by the adults wailed in fury and tugged Sirius' long hair.  
"Seems like someone doesn't like to be forgotten", Sirius said before throwing up his niece and then catching her again as she came down. The girl didn't seem to enjoy the bout of recklessness and yelped, "Put me down."  
"Oh!" Sirius groaned and handed the child to Remus.  
Nymphadora calmed down a bit and stared intently into his eyes.  
"Hello there", Remus said grinning.  
"You look like Prince Charming from Momma's book" she said.  
The teenagers burst out laughing as did her parents.  
"Prince – Charming, well done mate", James said between gasps.  
"Hey! Are you making fun of the Prince?" Nymphadora questioned, after having hopped down from Remus' arms.  
"Sorry Princess, I won't again." James muttered offering a bag of sweets he had brought as a peace offering.  
"Dora", her mother rebuked, "Behave."  
Dora opened the bag and pulled out a candy. She looked at it hesitantly for sometime before popping it inside her mouth.  
"It's great! Thank you", she said.  
"Here this is for you", Alyssa said putting forward a teddy bear. Lily handed a stuffed tiger and said, "Hope you like it, dear."  
"Thank you. You two are VERY beautiful." Dora complimented.  
The two girls chuckled slightly as Remus handed the birthday girl a Gobstones set.  
"Thank you, your majesty", Dora said and they broke into a fit of laughter again even as Remus looked around awkwardly.  
"She's going through a fairytale phase right now. She found some of my old books, and read them." Andy explained. "Come on then, it's getting late we might as well it. Dora, keep the gifts in your room and come."  
"Wait, I haven't given the birthday girl a present yet have I? Here you go Dora, state of the art broom", Sirius said handing the girl a Comet 456.  
"A broom!" Dora shouted, "Yay! Thank you Sirius, you're the best."  
Sirius smiled, ear to ear at his niece, and Alyssa couldn't help but notice how good Sirius was with children. He hadn't even met Nymphadora before but he was already her favorite, well probably after Remus.

Andromeda and Ted ushered them to the dining hall, where nine chairs had been set around a circular table.  
Alyssa sat between Sirius and Lily. Beside Lily sat down James, followed by Peter, then Remus, the little Nymphadora. Beside her was Ted and finally Andy sat down on the empty chair between her cousin and her husband.  
"Dig in your Majesty", Peter joked when Andy set down the food in front of them.  
"Oh this is delish" Alyssa said.  
Through out the meal James, Alyssa and Ted discussed the upcoming Quidditch cup while Lily, Remus and Peter filled in Andy about the events going on at Hogwarts. Sirius being a rather nice Uncle, discussed childish things with Dora.

"Sirius, would you mind coming with me for a second?" Andromeda asked, after they were done with dinner.  
"Sure, excuse me Princess, I'll be back." Sirius told Dora before getting up and following Andy to the kitchen.  
"There's something I need to tell you, about some people who neither enjoy your company nor mine." She said.  
"What do you mean?" asked Sirius.  
"Well, you know about the dysfunctional family of ours. The one that has disowned us both but you and I still know we won't be able to forget it completely." Andy said.  
Sirius hesitated for a moment and replied, "I've left that behind Andy, and I know you're trying to forget too. Family is something that doesn't consist of the Blacks for me. The only thing I have anymore from them is my surname."  
"Sirius there's some news that I meant to give you; I know you very well Sirius. You can lie to everybody, but not to yourself Sirius." Andy said. Sirius didn't respond.  
"There are two of them by the way. Bella got married." She said. Sirius couldn't believe her ears. His own cousin, a cousin he hated nonetheless had got married. And he wasn't even told about it. How many times had he seen Regulus in the halls, but he had never told him.  
"When?" he asked throatily.  
"In August, I didn't get to know either. No invite – nothing. Amelia Fortescue told me."  
"To whom?" he asked, in a barely audible voice.  
"Rodolphus Lestrange" Andromeda mumbled back.  
"No! Is Bella insane?" Sirius said loudly, "Why? The Lestranges are involved in the Pureblood Movement. Isn't Rodolphus and his brother Rabastan Death Eaters?"  
"I know, I- I can't believe it myself. But apparently Bella herself has got the Dark Mark etched on her."  
"She, but I know she wanted to be powerful, I know she is a pureblood maniac. But she is basically agreeing to murder innocent souls; Muggle borns like Lily, or Alyssa."  
He knew not to care; he knew that they didn't matter to him. He knew that he didn't matter to them either. But no matter how much they pushed each other apart – they were still family.  
"I can't think properly", she said, "You know Narcissa got betrothed to Lucius Malfoy.  
Dad and Abraxas Malfoy signed the deal."  
"Cissy too?"  
"Yes, she'll get married in spring. Both of them are my sisters and neither invited me to their weddings. You know how much that hurts."  
"I know it hurts; Reg doesn't even look at me anymore ever since I left h- that place. He at least acknowledged me, now he's become apathetic. He mixes with the wrong crowd and I am so scared for him. He is not brave enough; if he gets screwed he'll die."  
"Please Sirius don't say that. Regulus came to visit in late August. He told me about Bella's association with V-Voldemort. He's gaining followers even inside Hogwarts. He told me that Mother and Father are helping the movement with gold."  
"They're supporting him?"  
"Yes. They are even pressurizing Reg to join his ranks. Reg says he gets coerced into it at school as well."  
"And? What will he do?"  
"He told me at that time that he'll not join. He'll try to be neutral b-but Sirius last week I got a letter."  
"From him; what does he want?"  
"He told me that Cissy has joined the Dark side with his fiancée and now he will too."  
Sirius felt the world collapse around him and the ground seemed to slip from under his feet.  
"No! No he can't! He'll die; they'll kill him Andy. I'll lose my only brother. He is just 15 years old. This is insane. I can't let this happen. I will talk to him. But will he even – "Sirius yelled.  
"Sirius calm down, please."  
"No! I can't calm down" he shouted punching the wall beside him. Pain erupted through his fist but he didn't care. His brother, no!  
"Is everything alright?" Ted came running and asked.  
Dromeda gestured him to leave. "Please Sirius listen to me. He hasn't even joined them yet. And there is no guarantee that he will; unless he is 16 atleast."  
"It doesn't matter. Can you even think of Bella and Cissy? Those two will suffocate in the uptight household."  
"Cissy is so small, so young. She'll never be young again."  
"Andy, why can't we do something?"  
"They're too far gone." She whispered and hugged her cousin. Tears crashed down their faces and they knew the only solace to find was in them.  
"If anything, anything happens to them I won't be able to forgive Cygnus, Druella, Mother or Father." Sirius said.  
"We'll survive Sirius. We will. Voldemort cannot break our family down. No, not entirely."  
"What else is even left, Andy? What are we living for?"  
"Our other families; the one that isn't so much fucked up. Me for Ted and Dora and you for your friends who are almost family to you – James, Alyssa everyone."  
"Maybe, maybe when it all ends we can have a real family."  
"Maybe."


End file.
